legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Zhuge Liang
Zhuge Liang is a character and hero from The Dynasty Warrior series. He serves as the strategist to Liu Bei of the kingdom of Shu. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Zhuge Liang makes his appearance in the future story where he works with The Alpha Team, The B Team, The Miracle Elite and The Multiversal Resistance against The Children of Blackgurumon and The Sinsters of Evil. He will appear in Act 2 and allign himself with The B Team as the general strategist though he is no slouch at combat either. Zhuge appears as a partner to Jaeris who he travels with across the multiverse. Zhuge watches Jaeris attack the Ponyvile Internment camp to get their magic gun and sends their top info to THe Starship Enterprise before aliginiing himself with the team He and Jaeris find the B Team after jumping off a train that Rasputin sabotaged with his demons. Zhuge informs the group of the temple here where they can use to help in finding the Sea Temple, Zhuge and Jaeris bring in Anti Cosmo, Bender, Isabella, Skipper and Slade to help. Zhuge and Jaeris lead the way to the temple when Predaking tries to kill the seven. Zhuge prepares a plan of escape which works by Jaeris using his magic gun passing to Isabella and then Jesu Otaku showing to help them escape Zhuge and his new friends reach the temple and he explains the Sea Temple is moving towards an island of war and he explains that it's movement acts according to the Coriolis effect. While in there he meets Kid and Makoto who found more apples of Eden. He and his friends leave the temple to find GBF trying to take their Apple of Eden. So all 10 of them take them and get them. When Jesse shows up and gets them all out of the situation aware of both Bender and Slade, he also has the Valentine bros, Harkon and Jerry attack the 10 which they do brush off if with difficulty. Before this Jesse, knowing Zhuge as a strategy has Zhuge frozen by Elsa. Zhuge alerts everyone afterwards that the SOPA Agents are here to arrest them and he fights them with the others while attempting to escape. Zhuge meets The Omega League and joins forces with them to prove the team's innocence.Zhuge learns that the ships parts on around the ocean and he takes the breathlyzers while Jaeris would like him to stay in contact. The team minus Picard go looking for the ships while running into Sinsters of Evil members and manage to find all the part with Heloise who shows to do with Pretorius.Zhuge is present with the team when the plans about the internment camp are revealed and he finds Bender's comment on calling the project "The Alans Parsons Project" Amusing Picard lead the others characters to the haunted house where they end up having to cross the streets in bins. He arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't posiosned.Twilight, Kid, Buffy, Yasha, Zhuge, Jaeris and Connor tag with Bender and Strange and give them a way open to get Mister Sinster while they save Anna and end up dealing with Cora who tries to kill Anna Zhuge and the crew arrive at the pyramids where Blackgurumon's allies try and seal them there forever, they end up meeting zombies due to smelling them and due to Jean's visions giving the heroes guidance to the lucifricator which is something they are fter they join forces. Zhuge in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat. Zhuge joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Zhuge and the others join with Heloise to fight a Lard Lad statue which was brought to life. Zhuge eventually goes after Jack Welker when they go against the Children of Blackgurumon. Allies: Yue Ying (Wife), Jiang Wei (Apperentice), Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Jaeris, Sierra, Riker, Worf, Saul Goodman, Stardash, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Sora, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Anna Picard, Jesu Otaku, Stan, Wendy, Jack Frost, Will, Jean Grey, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Zick, Raizel, Stacy, Death The Kid, Makoto, Suki, Starkiller, Cruger, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Connor, Major Kirrahue, Buffy, Dixie, Gonner Enemies:Sima Yi, Blackgurumon, The Children of Blackgurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters of Evil, GBF, Jesse, Loki, Albert Wesker, Dukat, Peter Pan Gallery 20100210000434!Zhuge_Liang_DW6_Artwork.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Dynasty Warriors Universe Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Officers of Shu Category:Historic Characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gloved Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Mustaches Category:Beards Category:Bearded Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Strategists Category:Partner Category:Mentors Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Enemies of The Darkness Syndicate Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Book Characters Category:Generals Category:Military Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Good vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Archenemies Category:Magic Users